Black Assassin: Reason to Live
by Zac and Artemis
Summary: Star Fox story. Fox McCloud and the gang, including their newest member, Krystal, are called to investigate what a new corperation is doing, because something doesn't seem right about thier newest "experiment." Has OCs from one of my other stories,sortve.
1. Teaser

**YAY! THIRD STORY! WOOT! (I have no idea why I'm celebrating so DON'T ASK!) O.K. if anyone is wondering if this has anything to do with my other stories (if you read them) then I will tell you now. No…sortve…just read it to find-out! I got the insperation for this story mostly from Thing-Thing, and, for those that don't know who Thing-Thing is, Shadow the hedgehog's story. **

**This is the prologue/teaser chapter, because it's not that long and it will leave you with A LOT of questions! Also, if you couldn't tell from the description, it is Star Fox related, unlike my other stories, which are Spyro related. N-JOY!!! XD**

**P.S. normal font=normal speech, **_**italics=what the character is thinking.**_

ATTENTION: I DO NOT OWN STAR FOX OR ANYONE RELATED TO HIM AND THE SERIES.

* * *

Black Assassin: Reason to Live

Teaser: Resurrection

"It looks like…a lizard."

Three scientists were standing alone in a dimly lit lab. In the center of the lab was a large container filled with some kind of lime-green liquid touching the ground and ceiling, bubbles floating to the top. The scientist on the right was wearing a white lab coat. She is a black panther, making her hard to see in the dim lighting. She is holding a clipboard and starring in awe at the large container. The second scientist on the left is a wolf with silver fur, she is also wearing a white lab coat. She has a worried expression on her face, then she suddenly notices something in the container.

"Wait! A-are those, wings?" stammered the she-wolf in amazement.

"Yes," responds the third scientist in the middle, "They are!"

The third scientist is an ape with dark purple colored hair, and, like his companions, is also wearing a white lab coat. He has brown eyes, which are looking into the container with a look of excitement, and awe.

The wolf speakes-up again, "Wh-what is it?"

"It, is an ancient species resurrected." responds the ape quietly, "IT, is the ultimate life-form!" _and it, will be the ultimate weapon!_

"Should we begin, sir?" asked the panther.

"Yes," started the ape, "operation 'CYRUS', as of this moment, is in motion!"

* * *

**Wait a second…Cyrus? That sounds familiar…wait, CYRUS!**

**Yes, that's right, the black dragon that is an ex-assassin and has… "family problems" …from "Saviour of Shadows" is IN THIS STORY! He has basically the same personality and stuff, but since this isn't Spyro, he obviousely doesn't have the same background story and stuff like that. Again, this is just the prologue/teaser chapter thingy, and I know it's very short, but don't worry, the true first chapter is on the way! PM me if you have any questions, or, just drop it in a reply!**

**THE ONE THAT IS BACK AND **_**STILL**_** IN BLACK! (after about a week of computer crashing)**

**Cyrus Black, out!**


	2. Awakening

**Alright! The first REAL chapter! Well…really nothing to explain besides that…so, ENJOY!**

Chapter 1: Awakening

* * *

"Should we begin, Sir?"

"Yes. Operation 'CYRUS,' as of this moment, is in motion!"

The black panther nodded her head and tapped a few buttons on the control panel in front of her. A warning appeared on the screen: *ATTENTION! ACTIVATE PROTOTYPE: CYRUS? YES-NO*

The panther looked back to the ape one last time, the ape nodded his head. She touched the screen where it said *YES* then waited. After three seconds, lights above the tank started flashing and the green liquid inside the tank was being drained through the bottom. As most of the liquid was cleared, a figure could be seen in the tank. It was a humanoid with growths protruding from it's back. As all of the liquid cleared, the growths were now easily identifiable as large, bat-like _wings._The creature was covered in pitch black scales and had a tail. the tip of the tail ended in a lightning shaped blade. The creature also has claws on it's hands and feet. The creature basically looked like a lizard with wings. It is now laying on the floor of the tube with many different cords attached to it's body.

"Remove all of the cords except the main cord." ordered the ape.

The panther nodded and pressed a few buttons on the control panel once more. All of the cords attached to the creature's body removed themselves from it, then retracted into panels in the ceiling, except for one that was attached to it's back between the two wings.

"Now, wake him up." ordered the ape.

The panther tapped a button and an electrical bolt surged through the cord into the creatures body. The creature's eyes shot open as it jumped onto it's feet and began roaring in pain. The sound it made was very disturbing to the three scientists. The wolf was almost in tears.

"What's wrong Siaria? Feeling concern for the experiment?" questioned the ape mockingly.

"N-no Sir." responded the wolf, Siaria, "Just, allergies, that's all."

The ape nodded as the surge of electricity ended along with the roar. The creature is now standing and starring out of the container with a blank expression, it's wings drooping and it's arms hanging limp by it's side.

"Release the containment chamber." ordered the ape.

The panther nodded once again as she tapped a button. The chamber that the creature was in started rising into the ceiling, and once it has completely risen, the cord attached to it's back snapped off and retracted into the ceiling as well. The creature flinched as the cord detached from it's body. The three scientists began walking toward the creature. The ape has a calm expression on his face, while the other two look scared. Once they were about five feet from the creature, the ape spoke-up,

"Hello there."

The creature looked at the ape blankly, "Hello..."

"My name is Dr. Simius, and your name is..."

"Cyrus." the creature cut-off the ape's sentence.

"Wh-what!?" Dr. Simius stuttered, surprised at how this creature already knew it's name, "How did you know?"

"I didn't." replied the creature solemnly.

"Hmph." Dr. Simius continued, "Well then. This kitty to my right," Dr. Simius indicated the black panther, who's expression turned to annoyance, "is Mira."

"Hello, Cyrus." Mira said brightly, "I will be in charge of your training and testing." Mira gave him a bright smile.

The creature, Cyrus, looked at Mira, "Tell me, why do I get the feeling that I'm not going to like that."

Mira frowned, "Smart ass."

"Well, now that you two are 'friends,' I will now introduce my _favorite _assistant," Dr. Simius indicated the wolf, Siaria, who looked like she was trying to fight the urge to punch him, "Siaria."

"Hello," said Siaria in a friendly tone, "I will be in charge of your physical and mental health. I will also be in charge of making sure that you don't die."

Cyrus looked at the wolf and smiled, "I will enjoy that, I think."

Siaria started feeling blood rush to her face and the tips of her ears began turning to a slightly red tint, "Why, thank you."

"Now then," Dr. Simius started talking, "Now that we all know eachother, it's time for your first test."

"What is that?" asked Cyrus straightening his back and folding his wings behind him.

Dr. Simius pulled a blaster out from behind him and pointed at Cyrus, "Durability test one." then pulled the trigger. A small, green, burst of energy (laser) shot from the blaster and lanced at Cyrus. He had absolutely no time to react as the laser shot through his chest, coming out the other side of his body. Cyrus fell to the floor as Siaria screamed in terror and surprise. Mira jumped back in shock.

Siaria looked at Simius in anger, shock, and disgust, "What the hell was that for!"

Simius shrugged, "It's the first test, and I thought your job was to keep him alive? So, if I were you, I would go take him to a medical room."

Siaria glared at Simius, then bent down to lift Cyrus, "Mira! I need you to get a streatcher!"

Mira nodded as she ran out of the room and Siaria lifted Cyrus onto her shoulder with relative ease. Siaria walked briskly out of the room thinking, _I am going to punch that bastard in the face one day._Siaria felt something wet covering her shoulder, and looked down to see that it was red with blood. Siaria looked like she was about to puke, "Oh, well that's just _lovely!"_

_

* * *

_

**Okay! Once again, sorry for the shortness of this chapter, but the next one will be longer! I PROMISE! Anyway, I hope that the shortness so far isn't annoying anyone because things are going to get good next chapter. So, in the meantime, check-out some of my other stories if you want! ;)**

**Till next Time!**

**Cyrus Black, out!**


	3. Training! More like TORTURE!

**PHEW! Took me long enogh, didn't it? Sorry, got other stories and school, and scouts…and more stuff…but, I FINALLY got the time to work on this! So, enjoy it and PLEASE R&R!**

**ENJOY!!!**

Chapter 2: "Training…more like torture!"

* * *

"Geese, you took a beating this time, didn't you?"

Siaria was examining the multiple bruses, gashes, and scratches covering Cyrus's black scaled back and wings. Cyrus's awakening was about a month ago, and throughout the month, he's done nothing but training, training, and more training! He's been through obstical courses, and survived explosives. Sparred with multiple opponents at the same time, and shot by multiple weapons, at point blank. How he's still alive is a mystery to most. But, the reason he _is _alive is because he's being treated by Siaria.

"Yeah...I kinda stepped on a land mine...twice...again..." replied Cyrus, flinching as Siaria touched a scar at the base of his left, grey, wing.

Cyrus was wearing his usual attire: Black camo pants and combat boots, but his shirt was taken-off so Siaria could examine his body and find any seriouse damage.

"You know, you should be dead, but, you're lucky to have me here to keep you alive."

"I know, stop rubbing it in."

Siaria took a roll of white bandages and wrapped them around his chest, upper right arm, and lower left arm, "Alrigth, just, please take a rest for a day or two before exerting yourelf again, okay?"

Cyrus jumped off the table he was sitting on, flexed his wings, then replaced the "special" shirt he was wearing. It was just a t-shirt with holes cut in the back for his wings. Then, he put his trenchcoat over his wings, "Seeya later!"

Siaria watched as he walked out of the room, "I'll give him thirty minutes."

* * *

_30 minutes later_

_

* * *

_

"OW!"

"You didn't listen, did you?"

Cyrus had walked back into, no, more like limped back into Siaria's medical room with his whole right side incapacitated and most of his body covered in blood, "Well, I tried to tell Mira what you said, but, she just made my training more difficult!" complained Cyrus as Siaria patched-up a large gash streatching across most of his back.

Siaria shook her head, then mumbled quietly, "This is going to kill you eventually, and, I don't want to see that happen..."

"What did you say?" asked Cyrus as he tried to turn a around to look at her. When he did, his scar streatch, causing him to scream in pain, "OWWW!"

Siaria snapped back into reality, "Don't move! That'll make it worse!"

"Sorry...ow..."

"Listen," said Siaria, "There is now no way for your training to continue, so, this time, I'm coming with you to expain to that _Bitch_ why you can't train."

"Geese, you're mad."

* * *

Meanwhile, on a large battleship that is resting at a docking bay, three people are sitting infront of a large screen, listening to the person talking on the screen.

"Alrigth! Team Star Fox! Glad to see that your last mission was a success!"

"Well, it wasn't that hard." commented a blue falcon resting on a chair with his feet on the table in front of him and his hand behind his head.

"That's because you weren't the one running around all over a dangerouse planet." retorted an lighly orange colored fox that was also sitting in a chair.

"Yeah! Well I was the one that had to come and save your furry little a-"

"BOYS! Calm down!" yelled the old hound dog on the screen, "Now isn't the time to argue! I have another mission for you."

"Already!" moaned the fox and falcon at the same time, causing the third person, a deep, blue, colored female fox to giggle.

"Well, where-to this time, General?" asked the fox.

"Right here on Corneria."

"Really?"

"Yes, Fox, and the best part is, you're already near where you need to be."

"Well that's good!" yelled Fox, the orange fox, excitedly, "What do we have to do? Take down some street gang? Or stop an illegal sales deal?"

"Neither," responded the General, "You have to go undercover at a new organzation that formed while you were gone on your last mission."

Fox groaned, "Why can't we do something exciting for once?"

"Now I remember why I left." mumbled the faalcon.

"What did you say Falco!" yelled Fox.

"Nothing..." replied Falco, the falcon.

"Yeah, right..."

The blue fox sighed, "Are they always like this?"

The General laughed, "Usually. Here's the plan. Fox and you, Krystal," said the General,indicating the blue fox, "Will use some of our newest in disguiseing technology to go undercover and work at the corperation, whil the reat of your team will investigate them normally." The three nodded their heads, "The tech should arrive in about three days."

"Okay, so, what is this corperation called, and what do you think they're doing?" asked Fox.

"The corperation is called, 'Syscorp' and, from what we know so far, which isn't much, they are trying to make a very deadly, and nearly unstoppable, weapon, and we want you to find-out if they are, and stop them. Peppy, out."

The screen went blank, "So, what do we do while we wait for the stuff to arrive?" asked Falco.

"Let's show Krystal around the place, since she's never been here before." answered Fox.

Falco thought for a moment, "Nah, too boring for me...I think I'll go embarras some soldiers at the shooting range." With that, Falco got up, grabbed his coat off the table then walked out of the room, "Later!"

Krystal stood and started walking out as well, "Well, I think I'll go put-on some different clothes since it's cold out, then we can go!"

Fox stood and nodded his head.

* * *

"Wow, you actually convinced her to let me take a week off to do anything I want?" Cyrus was in his room at Syscorp with Siaria, who had just got back from her "conversation" with Mira about Cyrus's condition, "How'd ya do it?"

Siaria thougth for a moment, "Well..."

* * *

_"NO WAY! He's going to continue to train until I say he can...stop..."_

_Siaria had pulled-out a gun from seemingly nowhere and placed it right under her chin, "How bout now?"_

_"...uh...u-uh...Of course he can take a week off to do whatever he wants!"_

_Siaria put the gun back into it's holster conceled by her coat, "That's what I thought."_

_Siaria turned and walked away, "Bitch..." mumbled Mira under her breath._

_Siaria turned back around with the gun in her hand pointed at Mira's chest, "What was that?"_

_"N-nothing!"_

_

* * *

_

"That's not important right now, because now, you get to go an a vacation!"

"Sweet! I'll get some of my cloths together." Cyrus said, mostly to himself, as he walked into his bed room, "But first, I think I should take a shower."

Siaria smiled, "He's sure happy."

"Oh! Hey Siaria!" called Cyrus from his room, "I was wondering if you wanted to come too!"

Siaria was surprised by the offer, "What? W-why would you want me to come?"

Cyrus stuck his head out of his room, "Well, you're kinda the only person I've met that hasen't tried to kil me...also, since your only job is look after me, then, you have nothing to do for the next week!" Cyrus brought his head back in his room, and, a few moments later, Siaria heard the shower turned on. Cyrus yelled from inside his room, "So ya' comin, or what!?"

Siaria sighed, _'Seeing as he's right about everything...and I haven't had some free time in a while...', _"Sure! Why not!"

Siaria then heard a loud THUD, followed by an, "OOF!" and then an, "Oww..."

Siaria shook her head, _'Besides, if I didn't come, he'd probably kill himself.'_

"I'm okay!" called Cyrus from the shower.

* * *

**HAHA! This is probably going to be my humor story!...as you can tell from this chapter right here! Anyway, like the top says, R&R! I want to know what you think! Even if you don't have a profile! REVIEW IT!!! Or else!...or else what, you may ask? Well, let's just say you DON'T want to find-out...**

**Till next time!  
Cyrus Black**


	4. Night out

**Okay! I am so sorry for making you guys wait so long for an update! I was just finishing-up my first fic real quick. Anywho, here's the next chapter!**

**N-JOY**

Chapter 3: Night Out

* * *

"I still can't believe you got me a vacation."

Cyrus and Siaria were sitting in their five star room (paid for by Mira), with two rooms of course. Cyrus was just relaxing (for once), and Siaria was out on the back landing, looking out over the nighttime city.

"It wasn't too hard, she just needed a little, 'persuasion,' that's all." replied Siaria, smirking.

"Whatever...hey! You know what we sould do?"

"No." Siaria walked back into the room, "What?"

"We should go to the carnival!" Cyrus exclaimed as he jumped to his feet.

Siaria was surprised, "What? Why?"

Cyrus shrugged, "Well, why not?"

Siaria opened her mouth to say something, but couldn't think of a good reason, "I...I don't know."

Cyrus grinned, "Exactly."

* * *

Fox and Krystal were walking down the street, Fox explaining every aspect of the city, and Krystal being bored and uninterested.

"And this is the..." Fox was explaining the (third) bakery, when Krystal cut in.

"Hey! What's that?"

Fox looked over, they had turned the corner and came right at the entrace of the carnival, "Oh, it's a carnival...wanna go in?"

Krystal examined all of the rides and stands on the at the entrace, "Definately." then sprinted inside.

"Whoa! Wait up!" yelled Fox as he chased her inside.

* * *

"Ya know, I've never been to carnival before, but...I LOVE IT!"

Cyrus and Siaria had just walked-off one of the roller-coasters and Cyrus was utterly ecstatic. To hide his wings, Cyrus wore a treanchcoat, so he could "blend in" better.

Siaria giggled, "Having fun?"

"Oh yeah!" yelled Cyrus.

People started looking at Cyrus like he was crazy, "hey Cyrus, try being a little quieter, people are starring."

"Huh? OH! Sorry...OOO! Let's get on that one!" Cyrus pointed to a very large roller-coaster, title, "Death on Wheels."

Siaria looked at the ride nervousely, "Uhhh, I'm not so sure that-HEY!" Cyrus grabbed her arm and started dragging her along, "NOOOOO! CYRUS! AHHHH!"

* * *

"This place is wonderful!"

Fox and Krystal were having the same aount of fun as Siaria and Cyrus, and Krystal was also making a slight fool of herself.

"Krystal, calm down, your acting likr a fool." whispered Fox, as they were being starred-down by other people.

"Woops, sorry." replied Krystal, quieter.

"So, what next?"

"Hmmm, how about...that one!" Krystal pointed at the same coaster as Cyrus did, "Death on Wheels."

"What? Really?"

"Yeah! C'mon!" yelled Krystal as she started running torward the coaster.

Fox moaned as he chased after her again, "If this keeps up, she's ganna need a leash!"

Fox finally caudht up to her as they entered the line. The line was actually really short, and they should be able to ride it right now, "What took you so long?" mocked Krystal.

"Please stop doing that." panted Fox.

"Oh, hey! We can ge on now!"

Fox and Krystal bothboarded the coaster next to eachother. The coaster was bright red and had yellow streaks along the sides. Four people could fit in one car because there were two, two-person seats facing eachother in each car. Two more people got in the car in the seats infront of them. One of them was a silver-furred wolf, the other looked like a black scaled lizard, but he was wearing a treanchcoat.

"Hey! I know you!" said the wolf. Fox sighed, "You're Fox! The leader of Team Star Fox!"

"Yeah, that's me." sighed Fox.

"But, who are you?" asked the wolf, indicating Krystal.

"My name is Krystal." answered Krystal, "I'm new to the team."

"Hello Krystal, my name is Siaria, and his name is..." Siaria seemed to freeze-up.

"His name is, what?" asked Krystal.

"My name is Cyrus." finished the lizard.

Siaria looked at Cyrus with a, "What did you just do!?" look, and he looked back with a, "Do _what!" _kinda look.

Suddely a voice ran-out over an intercom, "Please keep all hands, legs, and tails in the ride at all times, and do not leave your seat for any eason. Thank you."

"Here we go!" shouted Krystal and Cyrus excitedly as the coaster started moving to the top of the first, nearly vertical drop.

"Oh great..." sighed Fox and Siaria at the same time.

Then, the coaster fell over the edge, sceams of fear, surprise, and joy escaping everyone's mouths.

* * *

Fox, Krystal, Siaria, and Cyrus all walked out of the exit, Krystal and Cyrus laughing hystericaly, and Fox and Siaria looking sick.

"That was great!" shouted Cyrus.

"I know!" laughed Krystal.

Siaria took a deep breath, then said, "Okay, now what, Cyrus?"

Cyrus though for a moment, "How about I show-up the leader of Star Fox in a few games?"

Fox looked at Cyrus, "You're on."

It seemed Fox a Cyrus were equally matched at every single one of the carnival games, so they ended-up carrying ten different plush toys after winning each one. Finally, there was only one game left: The Punching Bag.

"Alright, this is it."said Fox, laying-down all of the toys, "The one that can punch the hardest is the best." Fox walked-up to the hanging bag, took a ready stance, and punched the bag as hard as he could. The bag back into the weight sensor, and numbers began flashing on the small screen, "Nine hundred pounds of force! Beat that!"

Cyrus set down his set of toys, "Okay."

_'This isn't even going to be close.' _thought Siaria.

Cyrus took a ready stance, and took a few deep breaths. Then, he surprised everyone with what he did next. Instead of punching the bag, he jumped slightly off the ground, twirled, and kicked the bag with the heel of his foot, thenlanded on his feet again. The bag flew back into the sensor, and _broke _it. The machine sparked a few times and the screen read, "Error." Fox, Krystal, and a few passerbys starred in shock at Cyrus. Cyrus looked around, "What? Was that bad?" Siaria almost broke up laughing.

"Cyrus..." started Fox, "How the hell did you do that?"

"Oh that?" shrugged Cyrus, "That was nothin."

Suddenly, a small noise came from something an Fox's wrist, "HEY FOX!"

Fox looked down at the device and saw Falco's annoyed face on the screen, "What?"

"Please get back here and tell Slippy to SHUT UP!" yelled Falco, Slippy's voice in the back, "FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, SHUT UP!"

Fox sighed, "We better hurry before they kill eachother." Fox looked back up to Cyrus and Siaria, "See ya. We gatta go."

"Nice to meet you two." said Siaria as she waved goodbye.

"You'll have to teach me how to do that one day, Cyrus." said Fox as he turned and left.

"Bye!" called Krystal as she followed him.

"So, what now?" asked Siaria, "We've ridden all the rides, and played all the games, so, should we go back to the room?"

Cyrus looked around the area, "How about...that ride? It looks like something that you won't get sick on either."

Siaria turned around and saw that Cyrus was pointing at the, "Tunnle of Love" ride. Siaria suddenly started feeling the blood rush to her face, "Uh...no thanks, let's just go."

Cyrus looked at her, confuzed, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, it's a boring ride, you wouldn't like it." Siaria said as she turned and began walking away, _'Cyrus is almost like some toddler. He may be smart, but he has a short vocabulary and undertanding of the full meaning of words. He probably has no idea what the ride is actually for.' _Siaria suddenly felt Cyrus grab her shoulder and turn her around.

"hey, it's called the , 'Tunnle of Love,' and since love means to like something a lot," started Cyrus, "Then I wanna ride it with you because I love you."

Siaria flet her haert stop for a few seconds, _'Yeah, he definately doesn't know the full meaning of love.'_ Siaria looked into Cyrus's deep, silver eyes, and felt her face get hotter, "Uh...o-o-okay..."

Cyrus smiled, "Great! C'mon!" then began to lead her to the entrance.

They sat in a small heart-shaped boat that rested on a small river of water. The boat started moving forward into the tunnle, which was filled with hearts of red and pink, roses, blah-blah-blah. The tunnle was dimly lit by small pink lights from the sides and ceiling. siaria was frozen in her spot and just looked forward into space, blinking every so often.

"You okay, Siaria?" asked Cyrus.

siaria looked over to him and smiled brightly, "Yeah, I'm perfectly fine."

Just then, the boat entered a potion of the ride that had almost no light in it at all, and both of them could barely see, "Hmm, I would use that cool 'night vision,' but I guess that against the rules on this ride..." said Cyrus quietly. Siaria didn't make a noise. After a few seconds, the exit of the tunnel could be seen not too far away, but the visibility was stll ver limited. Cyrus suddenly felt something slightly wet brush against him cheek, but then go away a moment later, "What was that?" asked Cyrus.

"What was what?" responded Siaria quickly.

"Nevermind..."

The boat had finally exited the tunnel, and Siaria and Cyrus climbed out, "Well, let's go back to the room now." Siaria said and started at a brisk pase to the exit of the carnival.

Cyrus followed after her, "Wait up!"

* * *

**OOOoOooOooOOoooooOOOoOoOOOoOooooOOoOoooOO! Romance! Well, I'm sorry it took me so long to get this out! I was just finishing my first fic. Anywho, I hope you enjoyed the funnyness of this chapter, and I will begin working on the next one after I do chapters for some of my other stories.**

**Till next Time!  
Cy**


End file.
